The Pacific Cancer Research Consortium (PCRC) brings together community cancer treatment centers in the Western United States to form an NCI Community Oncology Research Program (NCORP) Community Site. The PCRC includes Swedish Cancer Institute in Seattle and its former U10 affiliates (the Puget Sound Oncology Consortium), Providence Portland Medical Center in Portland and its former Community Clinical Oncology Program affiliates (the Western Oncology Research Consortium), and Mountain States Tumor Institute in Boise. Under a multiple PI/PD structure, the 3 primary components of the PCRC will define and facilitate the clinical trial and cancer care delivery research agenda across 24 participating components and 14 sub-components in Washington, Oregon, Idaho, Alaska, and California. Each of our primary component sites has decades of experience conducting clinical trials in cancer and plan to participate in all aspect of study design and conduct NCI-approved clinical studies and cancer care delivery research, with particular focus on facilitating the participation of minorities and underserved populations across all study types and settings within our catchment areas, providing bio specimen banking and sharing practices within the participating institutions and with our research bases, and incorporating genomic medicine and targeted therapies into our portfolio of research capabilities. We also plan to build a multicenter infrastructure and research agenda for cancer care delivery research to support the trials proposed by the NCTN, allowing us to participate in the development of novel approaches to CC DR studies.